Dyskusja użytkownika:Fiona
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Użytkownik:123Shiny321 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D'Jok (dyskusja) 20:03, lis 18, 2012 He he, domyśliłam się :3 [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 16:33, lis 19, 2012 (UTC) Zawsze i wszędzie XD... jeśli mogę to zaklepuję wygląd Dawn :3 [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 16:40, lis 19, 2012 (UTC) Hej, Cynthia to będzie siostra Jun. Więc zmień wygląd, poza tym, powinnaś podać wygląd, region, miasto imię itp. w mojej dyskusji, a na start 3 pokemony, które również powinnaś umieścić na początek w mojej dyskusji. [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 16:48, lis 20, 2012 (UTC) Nie Nie Nie, nie możesz pochodzić z regionu innego niż Kanto czy Johto, a tymbardziej mieć pokemona z takiego regionu. [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 16:53, lis 20, 2012 (UTC) + Eevee? [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 19:44, lis 20, 2012 (UTC) Jak możesz to dopisz Jun :3 Wygląd: 200px Imię: Jun Hamamoto Klasa: Trenerka i Koordynatorka Pokemony: Squirtle > Wartortle || Wioletta, Charmander > Charmeleon > Charizard || Chris, Bulbasaur > Ivysaur > Vanusaur || William. (pomysły na poki Jun, to stąd: Jun) Te grubą czcionką, to stadium debiutu :3 He he, ja nadal pracuję nad odc. mojego anime xd? [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 13:05, lis 22, 2012 (UTC) To moje poki już wyewoluowane? Ok, mi nie przeszkadza, będę trenerką.? [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 13:13, lis 22, 2012 (UTC) Zapraszam :D Bądź pierwszy/a "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy''' ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 18:13, lis 22, 2012 (UTC)" Mogę się zapisać do twojego anime? ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Foch]]'' [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 15:44, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) ja też chce ;D mogę się zapisać ? --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Coraz bliżej święta ^^']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 16:25, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) Snivy shiny a.k.a. Leaf Minccino a.k.a. Milena Gothorita a.k.a. Illuminata. (przy wyborze przyszłego party z tond LINK) Wygląd: Dawn Imię: Jun Hamamoto Region: Unova Miasto: Nuvema Town Klasa: Trenerka, Koordynatorka Samej się dodać? [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 16:28, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) Niech już będzie ta trenerka :3 chociaż szkoda, bo Dawn ma fajne stroje na pokazy i WF [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 16:34, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) ok --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Coraz bliżej święta ^^']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 16:38, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem kieyd będzie :3 zwykle czekam na natchnienie :3 [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 16:38, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) Czy Jun może mieć brata? [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 16:46, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) mogę być jednak koordynatorką? Ile pytań ci jeszcze zadam? XD [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 16:51, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) He he, te co ci podałam nie mają prawa ewolnąć! XD [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 16:57, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) mogę mieć: *Snivy > Servine > Serperior *Emolga *Pansage ???? jak coś jestem trenerką ! :D a o nast. poki mnie pytaj :D --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Coraz bliżej święta ^^']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 17:04, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) Niech będzie, ale jako Serperior będzie środkiem transportu Jun :3 [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 17:06, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) noo doobra... ale na pewno muszę mieć jeszcze pansear'a i panpour'a druddigon'a i Krokoodile'a :D jaki jest limit? --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Coraz bliżej święta ^^']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 17:13, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) no jasne, że czytałam. pierwsze 3 to Snivy, Emolga i Pansage ;3 --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Coraz bliżej święta ^^']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 17:18, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) taaak!! w takim razie biorę Umbreona!! ;D wiii, ale fajnie :P --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Coraz bliżej święta ^^']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 17:24, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) czasem przeginam z tą radości ^_^" właśnie to robię [[User:PokeKlara|'Coraz bliżej święta ^^']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'~ Klara']]'' 17:27, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) no jasne ^^ [[User:PokeKlara|'Coraz bliżej święta ^^']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'~ Klara']]'' 17:33, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) Jun też sie zgadza ^^ [[User:PokeKlara|'Coraz bliżej święta ^^']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'~ Klara']]'' 17:39, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) Mogę zamienić Illuminatę na Leafeon, która będzie moim starterem, a Leaf dostanę od Prof. Juniper bo ładnie poproszę? (Jun ma duże względy u dorosłych) [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 17:59, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) PIKAAAAAAAAAAAA! ŻYJESZ??????!!!!!!! ODEZWIJ SIĘ JEŚLI TAK! [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 18:13, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) spoko, dzięki :3 [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 19:44, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) mam od razu dodawać ataki czy czekać na debiut ? :D [[User:PokeKlara|'Coraz bliżej święta ^^']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'~ Klara']]'' 19:51, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) mogę do Klary użyć tej tabelki od Pokemonów ? [[User:PokeKlara|'Coraz bliżej święta ^^']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'~ Klara']]'' 19:57, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) no te co masz u poków to czy mogę zamienić ten szablon co masz u postaci na tą tabelkę ;D nie lubie tego szablonu za bardzo ;][[User:PokeKlara|'Coraz bliżej święta ^^']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'~ Klara']]'' 20:06, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) to fajnie :D [[User:PokeKlara|'Coraz bliżej święta ^^']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'~ Klara']]'' 20:11, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok. [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 13:04, gru 7, 2012 (UTC) Uno Momento, tylko się zarejestruję XD [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 14:55, gru 10, 2012 (UTC) Nazwa: 123ViVa123 To jakiego lodowego dostanę? (moźe być Kyurem? PJOOOOOOŚĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘĘ *a jak nie to chumbcoo*) [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 14:58, gru 10, 2012 (UTC) No ba, jasne, że tak :3 [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 15:10, gru 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok, ale mam tego Chubchoo? Czy go nie mam? [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 15:21, gru 10, 2012 (UTC) A czy ja mam jakieś szanse? ^^j (na dopisanie się do anime?) ^^ [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 16:51, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) He he, ok, jestem z Kanto trenerka i koordynatorka (sweetaśne oczy szczeniaczka), a jeśli jedno to trenerka. Poki: Aipom shiny female (staret) || Angel (nie ewoluuje) oraz Quilava (pjooośę, nie ewoluuje), a jeśli Quila nie to Charmeleon male || Summer, wygląd Dawn, imię Jun to oczywiste. ^ ^ [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 14:17, gru 21, 2012 (UTC) Heeeej ;) Zapraszam Cię do czytania mojego anime!!! TUTAJ MASZ LINK. Tworzę je już bardzo długo, niedawno zacząłem pisać nową serię, a więc dołącz do grona fanów mojego anime! :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:19, gru 21, 2012 (UTC) Nie mogę na razie TT^TT ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 18:18, gru 21, 2012 (UTC) nie mogę, nie mam czasu, robię opowiadanie, a teraz jeszcze koleżanka mnie o lekcje pyta TT^TT [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 18:37, gru 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok, ok [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 11:14, gru 28, 2012 (UTC)